Make It With Me
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: A song fic for Johnny and Sharon.Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This is my first Emergency FanFic that focuses on Johnny. I based it after one of my favorite Paul Revere and the Raiders songs "Make It With Me" off of their Revolution! album. I apologize if it isn't written very well, but it was extremely difficult to make it work out. So happy reading and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go out with you on Saturday, it's just-I had no idea."

"Know what?" Johnny scratched his head in confusion as he watched Sharon fill a drawer with new sheets of stickers she always brought to hand out to children at Rampart. What was she talking about?

"Oh, didn't you think Dixie would tell me all about _you_!" She closed the drawer and turned to face him, arms crossed.

"What about me?"

"Johnny, it wouldn't be right for me to stay with you." Her brown eyes were full of concern.

"Okay, I think I get it." Johnny leaned against a nearby wall. "This is about Jill, isn't it?"

"Not just Jill…" She placed a small pale hand on his shoulder. "I'm not the first, Johnny, and I know I won't be the last." She looked sadly at her shoes.

"Okay, alright. I get it…" Johnny had to admit, he hadn't expected this. As sad as Sharon had made him, he couldn't help but to be a little angry. "But I think you're going to change your mind." He slid her little hand from his shoulder.

She looked up, quickly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You won't make it a day by yourself. You won't make it without me and you know it!" He turned and sauntered down the hall angrily.

"Johnny!"

He didn't bother to turn around when she called. He just kept on walking.

Once he reached the parking lot, he rushed over to the red medic vehicle and got in the front passenger's side.

"How'd it go?" His partner, Roy, asked with a grin.

"It didn't," Johnny spat back dryly as Roy pulled out of the lot. He breathed a deep sigh and pulled the two-way radio receiver up to his mouth. "Squad 51. Available."

Roy glanced over to his partner, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Sharon doesn't want to see me anymore."

"What?" Roy's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "John Gage, are you shamming me?"

"No Roy, you heard me. She says she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Hey, what are you so upset about? With you, I thought it happened every day!"

Johnny frowned and just stared out the window. "We used to be so happy…" His mind wandered off to Sharon's twentieth birthday. Johnny had surprised her with a date riding horses on the beach. Sharon loved horses and also the beach and he knew she had wanted to go.

_He picked her up at eight and took her to breakfast in a nearby café. After that, he drove her down to the beach and rented two beautiful horses. He chose a plain brown one and Sharon selected a beautiful roan. He paid for the rental, and they went off down the shore together._

_Johnny loved the way she looked in her denim clamdiggers and blue sweater. Her auburn hair had never looked lovelier than when the wind blew it all around her pretty young face. Her brown eyes were filled with joy and amusement. Johnny knew he had chosen her the right gift._

_Johnny got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and he began singing an ode to her, the popular Van Morrison song about his brown eyed girl. Sharon's blushed and laughed as he sang to her. Johnny wished the day could have lasted forever. Johnny was pretty sure he could stay with her for a long time. _

"She hasn't gone out with me for over two weeks!" Johnny complained. "I don't think she understands. She'll never make it by herself. She has to make it with me!"

Roy just rolled his eyes. He was all too familiar with Johnny's lovers' spats and knew that this one, just like every other, he would be over by tomorrow.

After an uneventful day on the job, Johnny returned home for a few days off. He was glad his relaxation time had finally come. He needed a break after what had happened. He cut himself a piece of chocolate cake and sat down on the couch to eat it.

Johnny soon found that he couldn't concentrate on anything and decided to give Sharon a call.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Sharon. Hi. It's Johnny."

"Johnny, hi… Do you need something?"

"Sharon. You've gotta go out with me Saturday!"

"Please, Johnny. Don't beg. I'd really feel better if you just left me alone…"

"Haven't you thought about what I said?"

There was a slight pause on the other line. "It'd be easy on my own. Johnny, I don't need you to survive. I can get along just fine without you."

"Sharon… Please don't be that way. I'll make you feel better, let you know you _are _important to me."

"Johnny, just stop!" He could hear that she was beginning to get teary eyed.

"You've gotta understand, Sharon. You've got to make it with me."

Click.


End file.
